


Waterman

by VasilievWH



Category: Real Person Fiction, WWII - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VasilievWH/pseuds/VasilievWH
Summary: 圣诞礼物的故事。Parker：Waterman给了你多少钱，我出双倍。
Relationships: Carl Moore/Raymond Spruance
Kudos: 1





	Waterman

1943年圣诞节，新的一年新的战斗，如果穆尔还愿意相信圣诞老人的故事的话，他希望自己可以许个愿，把那些马绍尔群岛的小日本弄走，耶稣基督，万福玛丽亚，阿门。

显然他已经过了那个傻乎乎的坐在精心装饰的圣诞树边上唱着颂歌捧着一杯热乎乎的牛奶再被妈妈塞满刚烤好的姜饼人等着拆礼物的年纪了。欢迎来到成年人的世界，卡尔，你的圣诞只有没完没了的报表、计划书和公文，穆尔心想，站起来伸了个懒腰，现在是五点。

热带的圣诞节总缺了点儿意思，没有雪，没有松树，没有红绿配色的毛衣和围巾，没有热气腾腾的团聚，就连那些圣诞装饰也都隐匿在夏威夷色彩斑斓的植物和刺眼的阳光下没什么存在感了。1月31日被定下来作为进攻夸贾林环礁的D日，在此之前吸取吉尔伯特的教训，做出新的改变是有必要的，因此整个参谋班子的成员都没有什么心思过节，等战争结束之后，他们还有一辈子的时间呢。

除了斯普鲁恩斯。他这些在珍珠港的日子，就和之前在船上一样，持续骚扰着穆尔，一起去运动，然后回来在晚上九点钟准时睡觉。这让穆尔很苦恼，如果去散步，他就不得不放下手里的工作，然后祈祷自己几个小时后能够在累的要死要活腰酸腿疼的情况下回到办公室，在八点半之前干完活拿给上司过目。今天，斯普鲁恩斯甚至还有心思过个圣诞节。

“我的天！你下次能不能不要穿着泳裤直接走进我的办公室！”今天上午，穆尔差点把咖啡喷在作战计划上。斯普鲁恩斯穿了条印着圣诞老人和雪人的新泳裤，来强制穆尔跟他去游泳。

“还有你他妈居然过他妈的圣诞节！还是他妈的这种形式！”

“你需要锻炼。久坐不利于健康”，斯普鲁恩斯面无表情，选择无视对方的嘲讽。

穆尔努力让自己不要继续看着那条夏威夷人的恶趣味，他妈的，要是这场战争我们打胜了，夏威夷人会不会刻奇到把尼米兹的照片印在泳裤上。一想到这个画面，穆尔简直要被气笑了，觉得自己还得在本职工作上加把劲儿。

“你自己去吧，我今天想把两栖登陆部队的侧翼炮火支援的物资需求初步安排做出来。你晚上就应该能读到了。”

“那我叫奥利弗陪我吧。本来没想着见他的，那我只好把计划给你的那份圣诞礼物给他了。”

穆尔承认，斯普鲁恩斯在一切想把自己累死的计划安排上的要挟都非常有效，诺克斯部长或许应该多给一些加班费。

这就是为什么当五点钟总部大楼已经只剩下当值人员的时候，穆尔上校还在加班。他拿着他的圣诞礼物，一根新钢笔，奋笔疾书下一些数字，一个月后这些数字代表的含义将让他们离东京更进一步。打字机在美军内已经通用了，但穆尔还是习惯手写，方便修改，也方便晕船的上司在海上读到这些更大字号文字的时候舒服一些。那只钢笔是威迪文公司近年新出的系列，但是不同于市面上常见的色彩夸张的赛璐珞笔身，笔身是银质的，镌刻着细碎水波纹理，拔开笔帽，18k的金尖就跟月亮似的明晃晃地从海面上升起来，漂亮极了。

八点，穆尔还没有写完，胡佛和哈勒汇报上来的轰炸机和战斗机的要求相抵触，给他造成了计划外的麻烦，这让他有点儿后悔上午去游泳。但他眼下有更重要的事情去做，他锁上办公室的门，带着计划书和礼物驱车去斯普鲁恩斯的住处，他准备的礼物之一是一袋苏门答腊的咖啡豆，感谢日本人和黑市，这种产地的水洗豆子在战时还能有渠道搞到，比起配发的速溶咖啡，这简直就是比利时修道院啤酒和德国工业化量产的拉格马尿的云泥之别。

斯普鲁恩斯开门，然后穆尔给了他一个吻，“圣诞快乐，雷！”，趁势把手伸进松垮的海岛棉睡衣游走，不怀好意地咬着牙说，“都怪你，圣诞节我还要加班到现在”。

斯普鲁恩斯挣脱开，“去卧室”。

在卧室里穆尔束缚住斯普鲁恩斯的双手把他压在床上，解开睡衣的扣子，然后掏出来他准备的另一份礼物，那是一对挂着小小铃铛的乳夹。他含住斯普鲁恩斯一侧胸前，舔舐，吮吸，用牙齿轻轻地啃噬，用手挑逗照顾着另一侧，感觉它们变得饱满而硬挺。

温热而湿润的感觉离开，取而代之的是冰凉的金属带来的细微刺痛和更多过电般的快感，铃声随斯普鲁恩斯轻微的挣扎而响起，他僵了一下，然后被眼罩剥夺了视线。

穆尔从上衣口袋里掏出钢笔，“不好意思，雷，我只是刚刚想到了没有写完的轰炸机和战斗机调度，我先写出来，你等我一下。”

睡裤并不费力的被脱下，斯普鲁恩斯感到大腿内侧窸窣冰凉的疼痛，“你在做什么？！”。

“我在加班”，穆尔饶有兴致地写着刚才想到的安排，蓝黑色的，遒劲郁勃的圆体字让那片皮肤战栗。

“卡尔？”字母收笔的一顿让斯普鲁恩斯抽气，觉得像是有冰冷的藤蔓从那些字母中延伸出来，穿破他的身体，以他的血肉为养料，蜿蜒着腰间遍布四肢，然后向着最隐秘的地方延伸。他的感到穆尔的手抚上藤蔓，然后开出花朵来，热带的绞杀植物缠上挺拔的树干舔舐，吸取营养。

“好了，这样晚上睡前你就可以读到这份安排了”，穆尔贴在斯普鲁恩斯的耳畔用舌尖玩弄着他的耳垂，手中握着那只钢笔，用圆滑的笔尾点过喉结向下划去，留下颤栗的痕迹，在挺立的乳首画圈，然后拨弄那只铃铛，换来斯普鲁恩斯伴着清脆铃声响起的细碎的呻吟和颤抖，“用的是你送给我的那根钢笔”。

“这样之后我每次用到这根钢笔，写每份文件的时候都会想到你呢，长官。”

冰凉的感觉一路向下，缠绕过腰际，然后抵在斯普鲁恩斯身后。钢笔并不粗，但是不同于温热的手指的金属触感和硬度造成异样的感觉，笔身上那些精雕细琢的纹路在敏感的内壁摩擦带来快感。穆尔试探性地把钢笔不断深入，体内的金属很快和体温融合，那些新加入的冰冷造成更多的刺激的堆积，让斯普鲁恩斯沉浸在如同刚才腿间的被笔尖划过，迅速留下红色印记和轻微灼痛然后被同样冰凉墨水覆盖的反复折磨之中。

穆尔太熟悉长官的喜好了，很快用钢笔找到那一点，碾压过去，换来更多身体晃动带来的铃声，另一只手安抚着斯普鲁恩斯的欲望，那里吐出透明的液体。这太羞耻了，黑暗中那些听觉被人的本能放大，斯普鲁恩斯在快感和理性之间沉浮。

穆尔继续使坏，钢笔擦过敏感点却隔靴搔痒般的马上抽出来一些，“雷，今天我累了，你自己动一动”，斯普鲁恩斯不满地嘟囔，“要么干我，就现在，要么你就滚回办公室自己撸吧。”

穆尔还是决定继续照顾长官，抽出湿漉漉的钢笔，体液包裹在银质笔杆上折射出欲望的光斑，然后挺身冲撞，留下更多交织着喘息的清脆铃响的韵律。

夜还很长，在咖啡面前，早睡这种计划没有效力。


End file.
